Is it Love? A Fanfiction Based on Smosh
by Micbuscus
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Ian from Smosh and a girl whom he meets. Is it love? You'll have to read the story to find out! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter One: Fate

_**Melanie's POV**_

It started off as just an ordinary day. I woke up at around 10 in the morning and got ready for the day. Shortly after, I headed to the store to get some groceries. I lived with my older brother, Andrew, who hardly did any errands. I always had to do the chores while he just lazed around, surfing the Internet. He was such a pain. We lived off of money we received monthly from our parents. They decided to move away when our father found a better job in England three years ago. My brother and I live in California which is nice but I always wanted to visit England.

It took me about twenty minutes to drive to the store. When I had done most of my shopping, I reached up to the top of the shelf to get some of my favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and accidentally knocked down half a dozen boxes of cereal. I hurried to pick them up, feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. As I grabbed as many boxes as I could, I looked up to see another set of hands helping me. I muttered my thanks and glanced up to see the face of the good Samaritan. Of course it was a hot guy with the most beautiful eyes as blue as the ocean.

He gladly arranged the rest of the boxes for me since he was a good five inches taller than me, making it easier for him to reach the top of the shelf. I smiled gratefully at him and he said it was no problem. I spent the rest of the trip moving carefully, not wanting to cause anymore messes. I couldn't stop thinking of that guy. He was breathtaking. As I was packing the groceries in the trunk, I noticed the person owning the car next to mine was also putting their groceries away. I took a quick peak and noticed it was the same person who was helping me earlier. After I finished my packing and shut the trunk I lingered a little longer to see some more of the kind fellow. He had brown hair and wore a T-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Something about him made him seem familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was about to get in my car when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. It was him. I stopped and turned to face him. I blushed thinking of how attractive he was so I tried to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"It must be fate. Here you are again." He said.

"Must be." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So I was thinking," he looked around, "What do you think about grabbing some coffee with me?"

I blushed. I couldn't believe it! He was asking me out! "S-sure," I stuttered. "When were you planning on this?"

"How about now?" He looked at me waiting for a response.

"I kind of have to take these groceries home, but you can call me later." I said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, groceries. . . Well here's my phone, you can put your number in it." He held out his phone waiting for me to take it. "By the way, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Ian, what's your name?"

"My name is Melanie." I said, giving him his phone back. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ian."

"No, the pleasure was all mine." He replied, smiling brightly. "I'll call you later." He half yelled as he started towards his car.

"Until then!" I was beaming, excitement filling me.

I couldn't believe it! I was going to go on a date!


	2. Chapter Two: Internet Famous

_**Melanie's POV**_

I rushed home as fast as I could. I wanted to be ready if he decided to call me tonight. I jumped out of the car as soon as I pulled into the garage and raced to the trunk picking up all of the groceries because taking two trips is for the weak. I punched the button to close the garage door and shoved the door open, almost slamming it when I shut it. Hastily, I put all of the groceries away and sped past my brother to my room. He gave me a questioning look but shrugged it off.

Once in my room I wondered what I should do. Since I had no way of knowing whether he would call me today, I needed to find something to do. I settled for surfing the Internet, like my brother usually did. One of my favorite sites was Tumblr. I could always find something funny on it yet there was always some questionable content. As I scrolled through the feed, I saw something that caught my eye. It was Ian! How did he get on Tumblr? I looked at the post and saw that it was from some sort of fan page. After closer examination, I found out that he was a part of Smosh, the number one most subscribed channel on YouTube. I'm surprised I didn't recognize him before. I hadn't seen all of their videos but I was pretty well acquainted with their work.

Now that I knew he was "Internet famous" I looked at more of the posts on Tumblr and saw that other people also found him attractive and wanted to go out with him. I learned that he and Anthony, the other member of Smosh, live in California like my brother and I. Well, I guess this was just my lucky day.

An hour or so later Andrew called for me from his room. This meant it was dinner time. I minimized my browser and went to start cooking. I figured today was special so I would make Andrew's and my favorite meal: Mom's Special Meat Loaf. I also had to decide whether I would tell him about Ian wanting to have coffee with me.

I finished up cooking and yelled at Andrew, telling him to come and eat. He stalked into the dining room where I had set up the plates and I was already sitting, waiting for him. His face lit up and he exclaimed "Mom's meat loaf! What's the occasion?!"

"Nothing really," I replied. "I just thought it would be nice."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

After both of us had started eating and enjoying the meat loaf, I asked: "Have you ever heard of 'Smosh'?"

He looked at me like I was being sarcastic. "How could I have _not_ heard of them?"

"Anyway," I continued, "I met Ian Hecox today at the store."

"No way! You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted in disbelief.

"No joke." I stated nonchalantly.

"Dang it! I need to start going to the store!" He yelled jealously.

I chuckled at his anger. My brother could be such an idiot.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Wow, sure makes this look shorter...And I already thought it was short...Lol, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D I'll be posting daily until I run out of content..hahaha I also post on Wattpad so if you want to check me out on there you can. ( Micbuscus) I have more chapters uploaded on Wattpad so if you just can't wait until I post them on here, then you know what to do. :3 Have a good time with the rest of the story! Love you :***


	3. Chapter Three: Home

_**Ian's POV**_

I was so eager to get home and tell Anthony about the girl I had met at the store. Or should I tell him? I had to think about that a little bit before just letting the words fly out of my mouth.

I hurried out of my car, grabbing all of the groceries in one trip like I always did and ran into the house. Once inside, I calmed down somewhat because I still hadn't made up my mind about whether I should tell Anthony or not.

"Ian! Is that you?" He called from his room.

"Yeah, Anthony. I just got home from the store!" I replied.

"Good! Can you come in here a minute?" He asked.

"Um, alright." I said, not sure what he wanted.

I put all the bags on the counter and walked to Anthony's room. He was editing next week's Smosh video.

"What is it Anthony?"

"I wanted you to check out the video. Do you think it's okay?"

He played the video, watching my face for a reaction.

"It's great. Keep it up, bro."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright." He looked back at the screen.

"That's not really why you called me in here is it?"

"No. . ." He cast his gaze downwards, avoiding my eyes.

"Well?" I waited anxiously for his response.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked, mocking him.

"Yes." He said and looked away quickly.

I walked back into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Anthony was acting really weird. Maybe he'll tell me what's wrong during dinner.

"Anthony! I'm going to order pizza for dinner! Is that okay with you?" Pizza seemed like a good food to have tonight. I didn't feel like doing anything after coming back from the store.

"Sure!" He answered.

I called the pizza guy and ordered our usual, a large pepperoni pizza. Since I knew I had to wait I figured I would go to my room and listen to music. I couldn't get that girl from earlier out of my head. She was so beautiful. _I wish I could be with her now_. I thought.

Oh yeah! I had her phone number! I could call her! But. . . Isn't it kind of early to call her? Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I don't really care at this point. I have nothing better to do.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was searching for. Melanie. Gosh, even her name was cute!

I pulled up her contact and hesitated for a second. What if she was busy? I shrugged. If she was, it would only mean that she would have to call me back later.

I called her number and waited for her to pick up. I thought she wasn't going to pick up but on the last ring I heard: "Hello?"

* * *

**A.N.**

**Oops...I forgot to post this earlier...but it is still today, it's just kinda late! Lol, hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. Chapter Four: The Call

_**Melanie's POV**_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, it's me, Ian."

"Oh hi! How are you?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm pretty good, and yourself?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I was smiling like an idiot. I had just finished dinner with my brother and was washing the dishes. Once I realized who I was talking to, I put everything down, dried my hands and went off to my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"That's great. So, about that coffee, when did you want to get it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow." I said, hoping that would be a good day.

"Sounds like a plan." He said with finality. "Do you know where the Starbucks closest to the mall is?"

"Yeah, I know it." I replied happily.

"Cool, so I'll meet you there at one in the afternoon?"

"S-seems legit." I said awkwardly.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing. That's fine." I tried to cover up my awkwardness.

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said as I ended the call. I jumped up, off of my bed, and started dancing around. This was my famous "victory dance." Andrew walked in while I was dancing and gave me a strange look.

"Is that the dance you do when finding your mate?"

"No! Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him, hoping he would leave me alone in my blissful state.

"Whatever." He said. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing." I replied too quickly.

"You're doing something." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Fine." I gave in. If I just told him, he would leave faster. "I'm going to get coffee tomorrow." I said calmly.

"It's not just that." He knew me too well to believe me. "Who's the boy?"

"What? There's no boy! Why would there be a boy?" The words were rushed making it obvious I was lying.

"Just tell me who you're going with." He looked at me sternly.

"It's Ian..." I muttered quietly.

"Who?"

"Ian."

"You mean the same one you told me about yesterday?"

". . . Yes." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Awesome! Then that means you can get him to sign my poster for me!" He ran out of the room and came back carrying a large poster.

"Here! Take this with you tomorrow!" He shoved the poster into my hands.

"Alright." I looked down at the poster. It was a picture of Ian and Anthony high-fiving each other in the air with the caption: "Friendship Always Wins." I watched as he marched happily out of my room. In a way, my brother was easily pleased. All you had to do was give him food and Internet and he would be just fine.

By that time it was getting late. I got ready for bed, thinking about Ian the whole time. I really hoped that tomorrow would be as fun as anticipated.


	5. Chapter Five: Getting Coffee

_**Ian's POV**_

I arrived at the Starbucks 5 minutes early. I wanted to impress Melanie. I sat down at a table with two chairs and waited for her to get here. She made it right at one o'clock. She scanned the coffee shop for me. After she saw me, I gestured for her to join me.

"I hope you didn't have to wait too long." She said shyly.

"Oh no, not at all. I just wanted to get here early." I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Oh, good." She smiled.

"How about we get our coffee?"

"That would be great." She said.

We both got up and started towards the end of the line. It looked like it would take around five minutes until we were served. I guess I should say something. I thought.

"So, do you come here often?" I gave her a sly smile, hoping that she wouldn't mind the crappy pick up line.

"Occasionally." She smiled up at me.

"Cool." _This was going well_. I thought sarcastically.

"So, Ian." Hopefully this would spark a better conversation. "I see you are a part of Smosh."

"Oh yeah." I blushed. I don't know why I was embarrassed.

"What is it like making videos for a living?" She asked.

"Well it's not all fun and games even though it looks it. Every week we have to satisfy our fans with an entirely new video, plus all the videos we do on our other channels. Honestly, it's a lot of hard work but it's definitely worth it." I smiled thinking of all of our videos.

"Seems like you really enjoy your work." She smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I returned the smile. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Currently I'm a student." She said.

"Oh, that's nice. What's your major? I asked curiously.

"For now I'm actually studying drama."

"Oh, really? That's interesting. So, do you want to become an actress, or. . . ?"

"I do, though I'm really shy about it." She said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Well, since your an actress, maybe you could be in one of our Smosh videos!" I said, hoping that she would want to do it.

"That would be awesome! You really think I could be in one of your videos?!" She sounded really excited.

"I'm Ian Hecox." I said confidently. "Of course I can!"

"I'm so happy right now!" She squealed. A second later she hugged me. I blushed at the sudden contact.

By that time we were about to order our coffee and we quieted down.

After receiving our beverages we sat down at our table again. We were talking and laughing so much that the time got away from us. We ended up staying for five hours.

The employees were practically kicking us out now.

"I had a really good time, Ian." She told me.

"Me too, Melanie." I smiled.

We walked into the parking lot and before we split ways we paused to say goodbye.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"How about I take you to dinner this Wednesday night?" I couldn't wait too long to see her again or else I thought I might explode.

"That would be lovely." She smiled.

We hugged again as a farewell.

"Until Wednesday." I said

"Until Wednesday." She repeated.

As I was leaving, I was sure that I really liked her. I hoped the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Sorry for not posting...for a while...since I haven't been posting anything, I figure I'm just going to post all of the chapters I have at once so I don't make you guys wait so long again. So...yeah...Here we go...lol Love you guys! ;***


	6. Chapter Six: The Poster

_**Melanie's POV**_

I left the coffee shop feeling like I have never felt before. Today was probably the best day ever. I had an awesome date with a hot guy and I was going to have another one with him in three days! I could just scream!

Once I was home I realized that I had forgotten to get my brother's poster signed. I cursed to myself and snuck into my room, hoping he wouldn't notice I was home.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed and I heard a scream. I rushed out of my room and into my brother's where I thought the scream had come from.

In his room I saw him sitting in front of his televison, rocking back and forth. I walked in further to see what he was watching. "Friday the 13th" was playing and the girl was being chased by the masked murderer.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shourted at him.

He paused the movie and gave me his attention. "Sorry." He apologized, unconvincingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure." I said in a sarcastic tone. I started to walk out of the door and to my room but he stopped me.

"Wait, how was your coffee thing?" He asked.

"It was fine. Why do you care?" I asked him, unsure of his motives.

"Well you got coffee with Ian _freaking_ Hecox! He's one of my favorite Youtubers!" He yelled.

"Your point?" I asked, trying to end the conversation.

He shook his head in a shameful way. "I guess you just wouldn't understand."

I was halfway through the door when he asked: "Oh, yeah. Did you get my poster signed?"

I hung my head and turned slowly. "No, sorry. I forgot."

"Seriously?! Ugh! What good is it to have a kid sister that can't even remember to get my poster signed?!"

"I'll make it up to you. I can get it signed on Wednesday." I said.

"Why? What happens Wednesday?"

"I'm going to dinner with Ian." I said matter-of-factly. Once again I started to walk out of the room.

"Don't forget!" He called as I shut his door.

In my room I flung myself onto my bed and lied there, thinking about Ian and the date we were going to have.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	7. Chapter Seven: Anthony

_**Ian's POV**_

After getting coffee with Melanie, I made it home to find Anthony playing video games on the couch. He was so focused on his game that he almost didn't notice me walk past him into my room. When he did notice he paused his game and called me over to him.

"Where were you?" He asked me.

"I was getting coffee."

"It took you _five hours_ to get coffee?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, there was a really long line."

"Ian, I know that's bullcrap. Just tell me what you were doing." He stared at me, waiting for a logical answer.

"I _was_ getting coffee. . . But I wasn't alone." I watched his face to see how he felt about it.

"And who was this somebody?" He asked, unsatisfied with my answer.

"It was Melanie." I said quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Melanie." I repeated.

"Who's Melanie?"

"She's a girl I met at the store yesterday."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "Okay."

I stopped to look at him. I don't know what has been going on with him. I guess now is as good a time as any to confront him about it.

"Anthony, how are you?" That seemed like a good place to start.

"I'm fine." He answered curtly.

"No. No, you're not. What has been up with you lately? You have been acting really strange. Did I miss something?"

He just looked at me and said something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"It's about time you noticed. . ." He looked past me, avoiding my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've been a pretty crappy friend!" He yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm the crappy friend?! You should look in the mirror! Who's the one who does all the shopping? Who listens to your problems?" I retorted, also yelling.

"Well you didn't do a very good job this time! Maybe you would've known that Kalel broke up with me!" He shouted as tears began streaming down his face. He ran to his room, throwing the game controller on the floor.

I could only look at him stomp away into his room, wishing I would have paid more attention to the downfall of my best friend. I couldn't believe that Kalel, his girlfriend of three years, had broken up with him.

I turned off the television and slumped onto the couch. When did I start yelling at my best friend for no reason?

After about ten minutes of staring at the blank television screen, I got up and headed to Anthony's room. I tried the door to see if my assumption was right. It was; he had locked his door.

"Anthony," I hoped he would be less upset by now. "Could you open up?"

"NO!" He yelled. I thought I heard some sobbing.

"Come on, man. I just wanted to apologize."

He appeared at the door and only cracked it enough so I could see just his face. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't know why I started yelling at you. I really didn't have any reason and - "

"Stop!" He cut me off before I could finish. "Enough of all this sappy stuff. I can feel myself losing my manliness just listening to it." I breathed a sigh of relief. This apologizing thing was getting kind of annoying.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I was unsure of how to compensate for my outburst earlier.

He opened the door all the way now. "Nothing really. . . I just want a friend to talk to when I need support." He looked up at me sadly.

"Alright I'll be here for you." I patted him on the back. "Bro hug?" I held my arms open.

He smiled. "Sure." We hugged quickly. "But don't tell anyone about this." He added.

I laughed. I made up with my best friend. I had a date with an amazing girl in several days. Life was good.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dream

_**Melanie's POV**_

It was Tuesday afternoon when I got a call on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Melanie? It's Ian."

"Hey Ian." His voice was music to my ears.

"So, I was thinking about tomorrow night. How about I come by your house and pick you up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I replied and gave him my address.

"I'll pick you up around six, is that okay?"

"Perfect." I smiled.

"By the way, it's a semi-formal restaurant." _Shoot._ I thought. I needed to buy a new dress. After all, this was _the_ Ian Hecox.

"Thanks for telling me. Bye, Ian." I wanted to hang up quickly so I could go to the mall and pick out a dress.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six." He said and I hung up.

I threw my phone on my bed and ran to tell Andrew that I was going to the mall.

"Hey, Andrew!" I yelled, slowing down as I walked into his room.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'm going to the mall."

"Oh, let me come with you."

"What?" Why would he want to come with me? I've tried to do some sibling bonding before but he never cooperated.

"I want to go with you."

"Well, come on then. We're leaving in five minutes." If he was going to come with me then we were going to leave when I wanted to.

"Ugh! Why do we have to leave so early?"

"Because I need to hurry. I want to have plenty of time to look around."

"Fine." He scrambled to get ready.

I grabbed my phone and wallet and threw them into my purse. I slid into the driver's seat of my car and waited for Andrew, not so patiently.

He came into the garage right when I was about to leave. I watched as he sat next to me and I backed out of the garage once he was in.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the mall. Once there, I headed straight to Macy's to look for a dress. Surprisingly, I found Andrew following me. I stopped and turned towards Andrew. What was the point in following me?

"Andrew." I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Well." He looked around, not wanting to answer me. "The other day you got to meet Ian Hecox. So. . ." His words trailed off.

"So, what?" I really had no idea where he was going with this.

"Well I want to meet celebrities too!" He whined. It was a little too loud and caused people to look. We were in Macy's so I dragged him to a more secluded area of the store to stop people from staring.

"I don't really care anymore about your reasons for following me, but as long as you're here, you're going to help me pick out a dress." I told him sternly. Just because he was 20 and I was 18 doesn't mean that I won't make him listen to me.

We walked around Macy's for half an hour and I found five dresses I wanted to try on. I forced Andrew to sit outside the fitting room and give me his opinion.

I tried on the first four dresses and had no luck. Finally, when I put on the last dress I thought it looked acceptable. I went out to get Andrew's opinion and was shocked by his reaction. He just sat there blinking at me with his jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"N-nothing." He stuttered, looking down at his shoes.

"No, tell me. I need to know if this looks okay!" I was frustrated with him now.

"It just. . . Looks really good." He blushed. This was weird. This was _really_ weird.

"Um, thanks." That was all I could muster. I went back into the fitting room and put my other clothes back on. I went to check out with an embarassed Andrew following close behind.

We were both shopping for the day, after spending two hours at the mall. We headed to the car without a word. The ride home was dead silent, too. I hope things didn't stay this awkward between us.

When I got home I took a nice, long, relaxing shower and thought about what the hell was going on with Andrew. _He was always weird, but never this weird._ I thought.

After the shower I got ready for bed and tucked myself in. I felt too excited about tomorrow to be tired so I tossed and turned for an hour or so until finally drifting off to sleep.

I thought I had woken up but found myself in a dream. The sun was shining brightly, causing me to shield my eyes. I felt sand sift between my toes as I wiggled them around and heard waves crashing nearby. I squinted my eyes and spun around to check out my surroundings. I found Ian lying in a hammock that hung between two palm trees.

I walked over to Ian not knowing what else to do and found him asleep. I debated whether or not I should wake him and chose not to. His face was too angelic to disturb.

Stepping away from Ian I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Andrew standing before me. He grabbed my hand and led me further away from Ian.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A place where all your troubles can melt away." He said with a peaceful smile on his face. I didn't really know what he was talking about but decided to just go with it. It was just a dream after all.

All of a sudden, Andrew stopped me and faced me. Before I knew what was happening, he lifted my chin towards him and kissed me. I blushed and didn't push him away. What was wrong with me?! This was my brother!

Finally, I came to my senses and started running in the other direction. Of course, right when I wanted to run the most, my legs felt like lead and I only moved millimeters at a time.

Andrew called out to me saying: "Stop! You don't understand!"

I looked at him confused and kept running. Then I woke up. I had no idea what this meant but there was no one I could talk to about it. I definitely couldn't talk to Andrew about it. Ian and I hadn't known each other for too long and I didn't want to freak him out. I guess I could talk to Elise about it. She was one of my good friends from high school. Although, I hadn't talked to her since school was let out this summer. Oh well, I need someone to talk to. I need them a lot.


	9. Chapter Nine: Andrew

_**Andrew's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Melanie walk out of the fitting room. She looked incredible. I could only tell her that it looked good without weirding her out. Somehow I don't think I got away with not weirding her out. Sooner or later I would have to tell her the truth.

I had no reason that I could give her for my actions so I didn't say anything to her on the way home. The silence was almost deafening. Once we were home I walked into my room and stayed there knowing that I couldn't be around Melanie any longer without increasing the risk of something slipping out of my mouth.

In my room, I felt dirty so I took a shower in my bathroom. During my shower, I thought of how Melanie would react if I told her what was actually going on. None of the scenarios that played in my head seemed all too pleasant.

I went to bed after quickly drying off and dressing for bed. I fell asleep within a few minutes and started to dream.

I was in my room, on my computer, like I was most of the time when Melanie wandered into my room. She had a dreamy smile on her face (no pun intended). She was wearing the dress that she had bought at the mall. Once again I felt embarrassed to see her and be thinking how I was, even though I knew it wasn't really wrong.

Melanie turned my swivel chair around so I was facing her and planted a big kiss on my lips. I blinked rapidly unsure of how to respond and began to kiss back. I knew this would never happen in real life so I wanted to seize the opportunity.

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe and my eyes snapped open. I wasn't able to see anything so I rolled over and saw that I was kissing my pillow in my sleep, wetting it with saliva. I rolled over again, looking at my alarm clock and saw that it was 8 AM. I was up early for a change. I sleepily made my way into the kitchen to find Melanie cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She greeted me cheerily. It seemed she had forgotten about yesterday. That was good. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Morning." I replied, groggily.

I sat down at the bar waiting for the eggs and bacon that Melanie was cooking. Melanie served me my breakfast and sat down beside me.

"Do you have any plans today?" She asked me.

"No, not particularly." I paused to take a large bite of my bacon. "Do you?" I said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Yes, I actually do." She replied looking pleased with herself.

"And what plans do you have today?" I was curious about what she would be doing.

"I have a date." She looked like she couldn't be any happier.

"Is this date with Ian?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She answered, grinning widely.

She seemed to really like Ian. I was glad she was happy. "I hope you have a good time."

"Thank you." She said and hopped out of her chair. She took her plate and mine since I had already finished eating and put them in the sink. I watched as she went into her room and then there was a knock on the front door.

I got up and went to answer the door. I opened it to see my parents. We hugged and greeted and I let them in the house. Occasionally, they would come to visit my sister and I to see how we were doing. Apparently this was one of those times. Melanie came out of her room and visited with our parents as well. We all had a good time while we settled our parents in. Having them here was great and all but usually called before coming. They didn't call this time. That was strange.


	10. Chapter Ten: Meet the Parents

_**Melanie's POV**_

Today was an eventful day. My parents had come to visit and I was going on a date with Ian. I didn't know that my parents were coming so it was a nice surprise. I loved them to bits.

My parents, Ian, and I were all talking in the living room when I got a text on my cell phone. It read: "Hey, it's Elise. I haven't talked to you in forever! We need to hang out. Like now. Call me!"

I replied with: "Hey Elise. I've actually been meaning to get in touch with you. I'll have to call you tomorrow, today is going to be a busy day. Talk to you then."

About a minute later I received: "Okay, talk to you later!"

Before I locked my phone I checked the time and saw that it was already 4 PM. I went to take a shower after telling my parents I would be going out tonight. They were slightly disappointed but let me go. I was 18 after all.

I dried my hair and styled it cutely. My makeup took about thirty minutes. Then I slipped into my dress and stepped into my favorite pair of heels that made my calves look hot. Or so I've been told.

I still had fifteen minutes until Ian was supposed to arrive. I grabbed a clutch and put my cellphone and several makeup items in it. I started getting nervous so I started pacing in my room. My mother walked in to say goodbye before I went out.

"You look beautiful, honey." She said with a proud smile on her face and that British accent that I loved so much.

"Thanks mom." I smiled. She pulled me into a hug just as the doorbell rang. I picked up my clutch and rushed to the door. I opened it and saw Ian holding a bouquet of scarlet red roses on the other side of the doorway.

"You look stunning." He said, handing me the roses.

I smiled at his compliment. "You don't look half bad yourself. Let me go put these in water. Please, come in." He walked just inside the doorway while I grabbed a vase for the roses.

"You have a lovely house." He said, looking around.

"Thank you." I said filling the vase with water. "Shall we leave now?" I said as I put the vase down.

"Sure." I walked over to him and joined him. He linked our arms and we walked to the car. I felt butterflies in my stomach but I welcomed them. This was going to be a magical night.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Table for Two

_**Ian's POV**_

The drive to the restaurant was filled with nervous chatter. I think we were both anxious about having dinner together. I really like Melanie though, so I thought this was a good thing to do.

Once we reached the restaurant I parked the car the entrance. I jumped out of my car to open the door for Melanie.

"My lady." I said while gesturing for Melanie to step the car. I thought I saw her blush but it was hard to tell since the sky was already darkening. I grabbed Melanie's hand and took her into the restaurant with me. It was a steakhouse and it smelled delicious inside. We walked up to the matradee together, hand in hand.

"Table for two?" The matradee asked.

"Yes." I replied, smiling at Melanie who smiled back.

"Right this way, sir." He said, smiling politely. We followed him into the restaurant to our table. He handed us our menus and said: "Your waiter will be out soon." The matradee walkes away leaving Melanie and I alone.

"I hope you like steakhouses." I said nervously.

"Oh, yeah. They're great." She smiled reassuringly. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, a few times for Smosh celebrations."

"Cool."

_This coversation wasn't going very far. _I thought._ I hope we can come up with something better than this for the rest of the night._

The waiter came now and asked what drinks we wanted. We both told him and he walked away. I was thinking about something - anything - that we could talk about.

I must have been staring at something too long, lost in thought because Melanie cleared her throat and asked: "What is this week's Smosh video about?"

I snapped out of my train of thought to answer her. "It's about Antoinette, played by Anthony, and I getting back together." I laughed.

"I hope Antoinette doesn't steal you from me." She joked.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Have you seen her facial hair?!" I joked back.

She giggled. "That's good to know."

"That reminds me." I can't believe I forgot. "When did you want to be in one of our Smosh videos?"

"Oh yeah! Well, any time you would want me, I guess."

"Would next week's Smosh video be too soon for you?" I hoped it wouldn't. I _really_ hoped it wouldn't.

"No, that's perfect!" She beamed at me with her perfect smile.

Our waiter came back with our drinks which I forgot we had ordered. Since I had been so busy talking with Melanie I forgot to look at the menu. She ordered first and I didn't feel like making a decision so I just ordered the same.

For the rest of the night we talked about next week's Smosh video and I enjoyed every second of it. The food was phenomenal and the conversation was brilliant. It could have easily been the best night of my life.

After dinner, I drove her home. I stopped in front of her house and turned off my car.

"Tonight was amazing." She smiled sweetly.

"It really was." I agreed.

I turned to face her, closing my eyes, and started to lean in. I could tell that she was doing the same. Our lips touched and my heart beat faster. When we broke apart we kept stayed there with our faces still less than an inch apart. Without warning, Melanie unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

"Good night, Ian." She said as she stepped out of the car.

"Good night, Melanie." I said, still in a daze after the kiss.

"See you next week!" She called to me as she walked up the driveway.

"See you then!" I called back. I watched as she opened her front door, I wanted to be sure she made it inside safely. I glance down at the clock and saw that it was midnight. I didn't know it was that late already.

I turned my car back on and began to drive back home. Melanie was on my mind the whole trip. The kiss was so simple yet it made my mind whirl with confusion. I couldn't think straight, but I couldn't wait to do it again.

I really _really_ liked Melanie. Or was the word like strong enough? No, I couldn't be in love, could I? I just met her a few days ago. I brushed the silly thought from my mind. The only thing I was sure about is that I really liked Melanie.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Obviously she won't actually be in the next Smosh video :P But I'll write about it anyway... I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and continue to enjoy it in the future! Thanks for reading this even though I'm pretty sure most won't. Byee ;)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Talking with Elise

_**Melanie's POV**_

I walked into my house and locked the door after leaving Ian in his car. I swiftly walked into my room and fell onto my bed. Tonight I had the best date. It really was "magical."

The kiss. I had to cut it off because I knew I should get home but it was extraordinary. I wish it could have been longer. Although, I am sure we'll have plenty of other opportunities to lock lips.

I looked up at my ceiling, thinking about Ian. He was so perfect. He was hot, funny, sweet, and just an overall great guy. I couldn't wait to see him again. I felt cold chills all over just thinking about him! I love him. I think. No! Don't say that! You barely know him! I don't know what's come over me. I probably needed some sleep. I changed into my pajamas and jumped under the covers, quickly falling asleep.

In the morning I awoke to Smosh's "Legend of Zelda Rap." It was my new ringtone. I reached for my phone to see who would dare wake me up, I looked at the clock, at 9 AM. It was Elise.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, it's Elise. Did I wake you?"

"Yes." I said grumpily.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to talk to you." She replied apologetically.

"It's fine." I needed to talk to her too.

"Good. So, um, what do you think about hanging out at my house today?"

"That sounds great!" I could finally talk to someone about my dream and also my budding romance with Ian. This was going to be fun!

"Okay, awesome. How about you come over in an hour?"

"Sure." I agreed.

"Yay!" She squealed

"Yay indeed." I replied.

"See you then."

"Bye." I said and ended the call.

I jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. It seemed that my parents had already woken up but Andrew was still sound asleep. I ate my breakfast in five minutes. I was in a bit of a hurry because I wanted to get to Elise's house on time. Or at least not too late.

My parents were on the couch in the living room watching a movie together and asked me where I was going. I told them that I was going to a friend's house to which they replied: "We've hardly seen you around here. Can we be expecting you for dinner, at least?"

"I think so." I said sheepishly. They gave me a why-won't-you-give-me-a-real-answer look and I just looked away and went back to getting ready. They knew I loved them but I still needed a life.

I rushed out of the house after hurriedly getting ready and hopped into the car. Luckily, Elise's house was only ten minutes from my own. I had precisely ten minutes left until it would be the time I was supposed to arrive. I shrugged. YOLO, right? I laughed to myself. I was such a nerd.

I got to Elise's house a minute late. That was smooth of me. I knocked on the door and found an unchanged Elise on the other side of it. She looked the same as she did in high school. I guess that made sense considering it had only been about a month since then. I guess I hadn't really changed either because she said: "Oh, Melanie, you haven't changed a bit!"

She cheerfully invited me in and I looked at the once familiar house. Although Elise had not really changed her house certainly had. I had been over here quite a few times for parties and such back in the day. Those were the good ole days. I smiled as I remembered the past.

Elise guided me into the sitting room where I gladly took a seat on the sofa. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was rather curious about what made her call me at 9 AM and invite me to her house.

"I met a boy."

"Go on." I encouraged her.

"His name is Anthony." She started smiling to herself. "He has dark brown hair and eyes to match. He's tall and slender and really nice." She squealed. "He's just so perfect!"

I smiled at her being all happy. "Where did you two meet?" I figured she wanted to tell me more.

"It was the neatest thing! I was at the mall picking out some clothes. I had a bunch of different ones that I was going to try on and I must have looked away because I ran right into him. I fell on top of him and turned tomato red and he just chuckled. I was like 'I'm so sorry!' And he was like, in a deep voice 'It's okay, I don't mind getting fallen on by pretty girls.' I just looked at him dumbfounded. He asked for my number and I gave it to him. Since then, we've gone on two dates. He is just uh. May. Zing." She was talking so fast that I could hardly keep up.

"Awww, that's so cute!" I said. I sincerely felt happy for her, especially since I had Ian.

"Yeah." She said like she was still thinking about him. "Oh, right. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I also met a boy." I mimicked her. I then told her about how we met and our dates as well as described how he looked. To which she replied: "Awwww, that's adorable!"

"I also have something else to ask you about." I said with a serious look on my face. "It's about Andrew."

"Your brother?" She looked confused.

"Yes." I described to her my dream and the awkward mall trip. "What do you think it means?"

She looked thoughtfully at me and pursed her lip. "I'm not quite sure. Have you ever had feelings for your brother?"

My eyes widened as I responded with: "Hell no! Well. . . Not that I know about."

"Well, I mean, your brother is attractive, and he's so protective of you."

"That's what brothers do!" I started to rant. "They protect their little sisters! Just because he may look hot in his black t-shirt doesn't mean. . ." I trailed off, realizing what I said.

It was her turn to widen her eyes. "What was that? What did you say? Just now, what did you say?"

"Nothing." I kept my head down, feeling my face heat up.

"No, it wasn't nothing! You just said your brother was hot!" She jumped up and pointed at me accusingly.

"Okay. So what if I did?! What happens now? It's not like I can just confront him about it!" I was shouting now.

"Lower your voice. We're getting way too loud." She put a finger up to her lips to shush me. "I'm not sure what you do. I guess the only thing you could do is talk to him after waiting out your feelings. You can see how it goes with Ian and if you really like Ian and can forget about Andrew then so be it." She said, sounding all wise. I just stared at her for a while, thinking about it and whether it would work or not. I figured it would have to do.

"Alright. That sounds pretty reasonable." I shrugged. "I don't have any better ideas." And so it was decided. I would just have to wait this out.

"That was a pretty loaded conversation." She said, breathing deeply. "Do you want to watch some television?"

"Sure." I needed to get my mind off of everything for a while. Soon I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Ian. I left my troubles behind and just relaxed for once.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Bowling

**A.N.**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I wrote this chapter a little differently. Instead of one POV per chapter I did two so I could give you more of a perspective on the other character's thinking. I also did a time skip which I haven't done before. I didn't want to put so much filler into the story. Thanks for reading this! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_**Ian's POV**_

I reached the house at around 12:30 AM. I swiftly went to my room and got ready for bed. I went to sleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

***Two Days Later***

Recently, I felt like I had been skipping on clouds. Everything just seemed so perfect. I had a new girl in my life, an awesome best friend, and a job that I thoroughly enjoyed.

There was only one thing left I could do to make this life even better: make Melanie my girlfriend. By now, my feelings for Melanie were almost certainly love. I didn't want to lose that. I had to make Melanie mine. I went to the mall and got her a present. It was a pink bracelet with gold letters that spelled out "Te Amo" which means "I love you" in Spanish. That would be a proper gift to give my darling Melanie.

A girl like Melanie deserved to be treated like a princess. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, nice and just downright perfect. I know I'm using the word perfect too much but I just can't describe her any other way. The way she blushes when I compliment her. The kiss that we shared. All of the times I have spent with Melanie have been some of the best times of my life.

I went to go on the Internet and realized that I had forgotten to ask Anthony about Melanie being in this week's Smosh video. I padded to Anthony's room and found him editing this week's Lunchtime with Smosh video.

"Anthony. I have to ask you something." I said, and started to worry about how he would react.

"What is it?"

"Well." I hoped he would be okay with it. "I told Melanie that she could be in this week's Smosh video."

"Okay." He said and turned back to editing.

"You're not mad?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No. Should I be?"

"No. I guess not."

"Anything else?" He asked, getting impatient.

"No." At this, he returned to his work while I left his room.

In my room, I flopped onto my bed and opened up my laptop. I logged into YouTube and read some of the comments on our latest video. Occasionally, there were some saying how hot Anthony and I were. Those were always nice. Unless they were creepy. The creepy ones were not so nice. Of course, there were always haters. They said things like "Kill yourselves" or "Go to hell." Most of them didn't even use proper grammar so I never thought too much about them. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Now I was tired so I shut my laptop and rested my head on my pillow and took a nap.

_**Anthony's POV**_

Ian asked me about letting Melanie be in the video and I chose not to argue with him. He was my best friend and I needed him right now. I was still a little upset about Kalel leaving me. I figured that this wasn't something worth arguing about and I just let it be. The worse that could happen is that we would have to edit her out of the video.

On the bright side, I had met a girl. Her name is Elise. She is everything I am looking for in a girl. She is gorgeous, smart, nice, and funny. What more could I ask for? I really wanted to see her now so I did the second best thing. I called her up to schedule our next date. We arranged to go bowling tomorrow night. I was about to end the call when she asked me if her friend could come along with the guy that she wanted to go out with. It would be a double date. I eventually said yes. I didn't see any reason not to.

_**Ian's POV**_

I awoke from my nap when I heard my cell ringing. I picked up and saw it was Melanie.

"Hey Melanie."

"Hey Ian." She said in that cute voice of hers.

"What's up?" I asked her, curious as to why she called.

"Well, my friend scheduled for us to go on a double date tomorrow and I was wondering if that was okay with you."

"Sure, sounds fine to me. Where are we going?"

"Bowling." She told me the address.

"Oh, yeah. I know where that is. How about I pick you up?" If I picked her up then that meant I could spend more time with her.

"Excellent. We're supposed to be there at 7 so how about you come by at 6:30?"

"Will do. See you tomorrow night."

"Bye, Ian." She said sweetly as I hung up my phone.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Double Date

_**^_^ Melanie's POV ^_^**_

I hung up with Ian and glanced towards Elise. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Ian and I haven't really been on too many dates."

"Yeah, girl! It'll be fine!" She reassured me.

"Well, if you say so." I was still feeling reluctant about going on this double date. Elise had suggested it right before Anthony had called her and I wasn't sure. She told Anthony that I wanted to do it and I tried saying something but she put her hand over my mouth. It's not that I didn't like the idea, I did want to spend more time with Ian. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to go on a double date with another couple.

"Stop worrying!" She exclaimed, jumping off of the couch. "It's going to be super special awesome!" I gave her a strange look after that weird description.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say."

_**Ian's POV**_

***The Next Day***

It was late affernoon and I was getting ready to go on my date. I put on my dark blue shirt; when I wore it I always got plenty of compliments. I pulled on my best jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. I would be wearing bowling shoes most of the night so I didn't have to wear anything too fancy. I glanced at my watch and it was 4:45. I had to leave to pick up Melanie at 5.

I walked into Anthony's room to ask if I could borrow his cologne. When I opened the door I found he was also getting ready. He looked up when he saw the door open.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, I have a date."

"Oh." He said plainly. "Why did you come in here?"

I was confused for a second, I had forgotten my reason when I saw Anthony getting ready. "I was just wondering if I could borrow some cologne." He handed me a cyllindrical glass bottle and I took it, spraying some of its contents onto myself. I then handed it back to him and thanked him and walked back out of the room. I grabbed Melanie's gift and hoped I would have a chance to give it to her tonight as well as ask her to be my girlfriend.

It was time for me to go pick up Melanie so I dashed to the car and started it up. I placed Melanie's gift behind where she would sit, thinking it would be the best place to conceal it. I got to her house five minutes early so I waited four minutes until I proceeded to get out of my car. I rapped on her door and waited patiently for her to answer. An unfamiliar face appeared at the door.

"Is Melanie available?" I asked the unfamiliar person.

"Yeah, she'll be here in a moment." He looked over me and then a look of realization came on his face. "You're Ian Hecox, aren't you?!"

"In the flesh." I replied, flashing a smile at him.

"Oh my gosh! Can you sign my poster for me?!"

"Anything for a friend of Melanie's."

"Actually I'm her brother. Anyway, I'll go get my poster!"

Melanie's brother ran into the house while I stood outside. I went ahead and let myself in but stayed close to the door, not wanting to intrude. He ran back with a rather large poster in his hands. I smiled once I saw that it was the "Friendship Always Wins" poster. He guided me into the kitchen and placed to poster on the counter. He set a pen down next to the poster which I grabbed and quickly signed where he pointed to.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, uh." I didn't know his name.

"It's Andrew. Andrew Thompson." He said and went to another room. _That was a little awkward._ I thought and shrugged.

At this time Melanie was ready to leave. She came out looking sexy as ever. My breath caught when I laid my eyes upon her.

Somehow I managed a "You look nice." I wish I could've said more. She thanked me nonetheless. We said goodbye to her brother who had an interesting look in his eye. I couldn't quite decipher what it meant. I intertwined my fingers with Melanie's and we strode out of the house.

I opened the door for her, wanting to make sure she was more focused on her own seat as opposed to the back of the car. We drove to the bowling alley, chatting about various things. At the alley we went inside and Melanie looked around for her friend. I watched as she scanned the crowd of people. She was just so adorable! I saw her turn her eyes towards me and tried to look away but it was too late. She started blushing and said she spotted her friend. We walked over to the couple and the guy seemed familiar. Once I got a little closer I could tell who it was.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Melanie and her friend just looked at the two of us awkwardly.

"I see you two know each other." Melanie stated.

"Yes we do. We live together." I replied. I thought for a moment before introducing Anthony to Melanie. In turn, Anthony introduced me to Melanie's friend, Elise.

We all went over to the counter after learning each other's names and paid for our lane and shoes.

"Have you ever bowled?" I asked Melanie.

"Actually, I was in my high school's league my freshman year but it's been a while."

"That's cool, I would have never guessed."

Melanie, Elise, Anthony, and I all picked out our bowling balls and set up our lane. Anthony was first and bowled a decent 7. Then went Elise with a 6. I was next and bowled an 8. I smiled for getting the highest score. Melanie was last but not least with a spare. For the rest of the game Melanie was getting spares left and right while the rest of us were average. At the end of the game we stared in awe at the scoreboard and saw that she scored a 187. The next game was no different. We all were put to shame by the scores Melanie was getting.

At the end of the night we were all tired and Melanie simply said with a smirk on her face: "Looks like I still got it." We all rolled our eyes and she laughed. We said our goodbyes to each other and I grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her out of the alley in a hurry.

"What's the rush?" She asked as I opened the door for her.

I went around to the driver's side and sat in my seat. "I have a little surprise for you." I said reaching behind her seat to where I had put the present.

"Oooh, I love surprises!" She said eagerly.

I handed her the bag. "Open it." Gingerly, she took out the wrapping paper and looked at the bracelet. I helped her put it on her delicate wrist.

"What does 'Te Amo' mean?" I was prepared for this.

"It means 'I love you' in Spanish." I answered.

"Awww, I love you too." I glanced at her lips and she knew what I wanted. I leaned in to kiss her and felt her lips graze mine. I inched closer ever so slowly to deepen the kiss. It was heaven. It was more passionate than the last kiss. I could feel sparks and I felt like we had been like this forever and yet I still wanted to stop time at this moment and cherish it. Finally, we separated, gasping for air.

"Melanie Thompson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Of course I will, Ian Hecox." She smiled up at me.

Melanie pulled my face closer to hers and moved to my ear. "I love you." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. I grabbed her hand and started the car. I held her hand all the way back to her house. We kissed and said "I love you" again at her house. I know we hadn't known each other that long but it felt like I had known her forever.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Truth

_**Melanie's POV**_

Oh. My. Cheez-its. I was now Ian Hecox's official girlfriend! I'm not being dramatic, but I think I might be dead. There's no way Ian Hecox could want to make me, Melanie Thompson his girlfriend! Even though I could I hardly believe it, I managed to convince myself that it was somehow true. Although, I did pinch myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It turned out I wasn't dreaming so I did my weird victory dance again in the living room once when I got home. Apparently, my brother was awake and came out to the living room just in time to see me flailing about.

"Looking for a mate again?" He teased.

"No, I'm not." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm just having fun. You should try it some time."

He just shook his head disgustedly and walked back to his room. I stopped dancing and headed to my room as well. I could use a shower. I thought. I slipped my new bracelet, which I adored, off of my wrist and stripped off my clothes. I went to into the bathroom across the hall and realized I had forgotten a towel. I snuck into the hallway praying that no one come out and see me stark naked. I reached the linen closet with no one in sight and then heard footsteps. I tried to grab one of the towels but they were at the top of the closet and I couldn't reach them. I was the shortest one in the family and the only one with this problem. The footsteps were closer and I turned around and heard a scream. It was Andrew. Of course. As if things weren't awkward enough between the two of us. I screamed with him as he stared at my bare body.

"What the hell are you doing running around the house naked?" He yelled.

"I was going to take a shower but I forgot a towel!"

He started walking towards me and I froze. What was happening?! He reached above my head and took one of the towels out of the closet which he handed to me. "Here."

"Th-thanks." I stuttered and stalked off towards the bathroom, embarrassed. I took a long shower to take the edge off of my encounter with Andrew. I kept trying to figure out how I really felt about him. Did I like him? And if so, was it more than I would a brother? I couldn't come up with a clear answer so I decided to leave it be and think about my new boyfriend, Ian.

_**Andrew's POV**_

Oh crap. I had just seen Melanie naked and I liked it. I was going to have to tell her the truth soon before I did something I would regret. Although, I would have to talk to Mom and Dad before saying anything to her.

In the morning I woke up early and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Mom and Dad were already up and watching the news. I gulped down my cereal and went to talk to them before Melanie woke up.

"Mom, Dad. We need to talk about Melanie."

"What about her, love?" Mom asked as if she had no idea.

"You know exactly what. The reason why I can't feel normal around her! I always have to watch what I say because of the lies we told her!" I was getting angrier now.

"Calm down, son. We don't want to wake her up. Have a seat." He gestured to the armchair next to the sofa. I sat down and tried to relax myself a little bit. I did not want Melanie hearing anything before we had discussed this.

"What are supposed to tell her anyway, darling?" Mom asked, less ignorant this time.

"Everything." I replied.

Melanie wandered into the kitchen and started to make herself some breakfast.

"Melanie, we need to talk." Said my father.

"About what?" Melanie asked groggily.

"About our family." Mother replied. She gave a confused look and turned to me. I gave her an uncertain look. I didn't know how she would respond to this.

"What about our family?" She had no idea what we were about to tell her.

"You may want to sit down for this." I said. "We have a lot to talk about."

***Flashback***

It was a warm, summer day 15 years ago, much like the ones we've been having lately. My parents and our next door neighbors, the Moats, were having a barbecue together and Melanie and I were playing in the backyard. We had always been close. We used to call each other brother and sister which probably made the transition easier. The Moats got a call to go to work and they had to leave the barbecue early and asked if our parents could take care of Melanie while they were gone. They happily agreed. Melanie and I played all the time together while her parents were gone. At first, it was only a couple of days. Then days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Our parents were rather worried about The Moats' absence.

One day, we got a call from The Moats' employers. They told us that Melanie's parents had died in an accident. They couldn't give too many details but offered to take Melanie to an orphanage. My parents asked if it was alright to keep Melanie as their own. The employers were fine with that. We never got any sort of official records stating that we were her guardians so technically, she wasn't my sister at all. We had her official birth certificate and other records, of course, but nothing about my parents being legally her parents.

*End of Flashback*

We told her the story, each talking about different parts of it. Melanie's expression turned from one of shock to one of pain. After telling her everything we waited for her to respond in silence. She hung her head and when she rose it, there were tears formed in her eyes.

"How come you never told me?" She asked, hurt.

"We never found the right time." Mother answered.

"Why now?" Her eyes wandered from face to face.

"I couldn't take it anymore." I spoke up.

"Take what?" Her voice cracked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room, shoving her onto the bed. I knelt down in front of her. Today was the day.

"Melanie Moat, I-" Just then there was a loud bang and a scream. I jumped straight up in the air and ran out of the room to see what had happened. I flew into the kitchen to see my father limping out of the room, on his way to the living room to sit on the couch. I turned to see Melanie following me to find out what was going on.

"What happened?!" I screamed.

"Your father dropped the toaster on his foot when he was trying to put it away. He's quite the clumsy one." My mother said calmly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted in relief.

"Same here." Melanie said, also relieved. "What is it that you were going to tell me, Andrew?" She turned towards me.

"Oh, u-uh." I stammered. I no longer wanted to tell her. It would've have been really awkward. " I-it's nothing." I finally got out.

Melanie searched my face, unhappy with the sympathy and pity in it and walked sadly into her room. I decided to leave her alone to give her time to think about all that we had told her. I hoped nothing would change majorly between us. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I screwed up our relationship. That was another reason why I didn't confess my love for her. She was going out with Ian anyway. No way would she want a guy like me when she could date somebody famous. I should just try and get over her.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Did anybody get "The Inbetweeners" reference? No? No one? Okay...**

**Lol, well, anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I know it's been a while since I've published anything so, sorry. I've been kind of sick lately and haven't felt like writing. Tell me what you think of the story in the comments and if you like how Andrew and Melanie's relationship is developing... I'm not so sure how I feel about it, so I figure I should ask my readers!**

**Remember, comment, vote, and follow to stay updated! :) Thanks for reading the story so far! Love you :***


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Fun at the Smosh House

_**Melanie's POV**_

I can't believe this. I just got a boyfriend and was finally really happy for once and then I found out that my family is not actually my family.

And then there was Andrew. What was his deal? I don't know what else he could spring on me. I didn't want anything else to be sprung on me. I thought of all this as I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall from my position on the bed.

_What kind of life do I live in that causes people to lie to me all of my life?_ I wondered. I closed my eyes, thinking of all the surprising events that occured within the last two days. Maybe a nice nap would give me some relief.

_**Ian's POV**_

Ian is bored. I don't know why I just thought that in third person. It seemed to fit. I don't have anything to do. Anthony's out with Elise so I'm all alone in the Smosh house. Maybe I should make an "Ian is Bored" video. Nah. I guess the only other thing I can think of is to call Melanie and have her come over. Yeah! Yeah, I'll do that!

I called Melanie to see if it was alright with her. She seemed a little off but she agreed to come over. I'll have to ask her what's up when she comes over.

_**Melanie's POV**_

Ringing filled my ears as I received a call. I answered it and it was Ian. He invited me over to the Smosh house and I decided to go. I should get out of the house and try to distract myself from this family crisis. I was also really happy to see Ian. He was my boyfriend after all.

I left the house without a word to my family and rushed over to Ian's. I needed to get my mind off of all the family drama that had unfolded recently. Besides, this was the first time I was going to Ian's house! I tried to rid my mind of my family and started thinking of Ian. Before I knew it I was at his house, knocking on his front door.

Ian answered the door and greeted me. "Come on in, Mel." I blushed. This was the first time he called me Mel. I walked in and took a look around.

"So this is where you make your videos?" I asked, walking further in.

"It is." He smiled.

"Wow. I bet you've had a lot of good times here."

"Too many to count." He said, looking at different places in the house. "Never mind that, though. What do you want to do?" He turned to me.

"How about you give me a tour around the house?" I wanted to explore the place that my boyfriend did most of his work in.

"If it's a tour you want, then a tour you'll get." He smiled and interlocked his fingers with mine.

He guided me through all of the rooms of the house, explaining their purpose and occasionally making references to Smosh videos. Now that I had watched all of their videos, I really loved seeing it all. The last stop was Ian's room. We walked inside and I realized that they even used this room for their Smosh videos. It amazed me that Ian and Anthony were so devoted to their jobs that they would even film in their own rooms.

I spun in a circle, looking at all the decorations and toys that adorned the walls and shelves. It was evident that Ian was a big Pokemon fan. I chuckled quietly to myself. He was such a nerd.

"What's so funny?" He asked, now standing in front of me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, eh?" He let go of my hand and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Are you sure about that?"

I could feel my heart racing, but decided to play it cool. "I'm sure." I stared into his piercing blue eyes.

He lifted my face to his and our lips met, resulting in my heartbeat increasing even more. I didn't think that was possible. This never happened before. Maybe it was because we were alone. We were alone in his room. Anything could happen.

Ian slowly worked his way forwards, pushing me towards the bed. The bed was right behind me now and Ian pushed me onto it, climbing on top of me. I was hesitant, but didn't stop him. He must have noticed because he pulled away suddenly.

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "If we're taking this too fast, you should say something."

As if on cue, Anthony called out Ian's name from the other room. Before we could react, Anthony opened the door and saw us in our compromising position.

"If you told me Melanie was over, I wouldn't have come home so early. Next time, tell me, bro." Anthony shook his head and backed out of the room while we composed ourselves. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

My face felt so hot. I was sure I was blushing like crazy. I looked over to Ian whose face reacted similarly. Anthony closed the door leaving us alone again.

"I'm sorry about that." Ian apologized, his face returning to normal.

"No, it's fine. It's probably just a sign that we should take our relationship a little slower." I smiled at him. I was actually relieved when Anthony showed up. I've never gone that far with a guy and I was really nervous.

"Yeah, you're right." He looked a little disappointed so I planted a kiss on his cheek to cheer him up.

"Don't look so sad. We're supposed to be having fun!" I reminded him.

He smiled. "I'm always having fun when I'm with you." He lifted my chin up and kissed me like never before. It wasn't as passionate as our other kisses, but it was sweet enough so I knew that he loved me.

"I love you." I said and pecked his lips.

"I love you, too." He mimicked my actions. I jumped up from the bed, wanting to do something else.

"Where are you going?" He asked, also getting up.

"I'm not sure. Care to join me?"

"Of course." He said, linking our arms and lacing our fingers together. I opened the door and I headed over to another room.

"If I remember correctly this is. . ." I trailed off as I opened the door. "Anthony's room!" I walked in the door, dragging Ian along with me.

"Oh, hi." Anthony said awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour or two." I blushed and I was sure Ian was too.

"Shut up, Anthony!" Ian yelled, obviously embarrassed.

Anthony laughed and stood up from his chair. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the video we're doing this week." And so we discussed the video that we were filming, starting tomorrow. Before we knew it was almost midnight.

"Whoa." I said, surprised as I checked the time on my phone. "It's getting pretty late." I felt kind of lame saying this. I'm sure Ian and Anthony weren't worried about how late it was since they lived together, but I had my family to go home to. My family that lied to me. After thinking about it, I didn't think I was ready to go home yet. I still didn't want to face them yet.

"Awww, is it past Melanie's curfew already?" Anthony teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't listen to him." Ian gestured towards Anthony. "Do you want to go home?"

_Not exactly,_ I thought. _But where would I go?_

"Melanie?" Ian looked at me worriedly. I must have had a strange look on my face.

"I think that would be the best." I smiled at Ian.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be going now." I got up and started for the door.

"Wait!" Ian grasped my hand. "Let me walk you to your car."

We walked out of the front door which Ian closed behind him when he stopped me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He searched my face. "You've been acting kind of off today. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." I said, looking down.

He tilted my face up towards his so he was looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to pretend you're okay. I'm here for you." He smiled down at me.

"It's a long story." I'm not sure if I want to tell anyone about this yet.

"If you have a problem, then I've got all the time in the world to help you deal with it." Ian pulled me into a tight hug. In his arms felt like the safest place in the world. "How about we go talk about this inside? It's getting a little chilly out here."

I shivered realizing that it was in fact chilly. "Alright." I exhaled slowly, trying to gather my thoughts on what I was going to say. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him as we headed back inside the Smosh house.

"This is going to be a long night." I mumbled as we entered Ian's room.

"What?" I didn't mean for Ian to hear that.

"It's nothing." Ian shrugged.

_A very long night indeed._ I thought instead of said to make sure that Ian didn't hear it.

**A.N.**

**Hey guys. Sorry that it's been a while since I've posted any updates. I've been busy and didn't really have any ideas on what to write. I didn't want to make it boring so I waited until I was actually willing to put effort into writing. Also, sorry for posting this kind of late...I meant to post it earlier in the day so I'm posting it now so I don't put it off any longer. Anyway, I'll try to get back to posting daily, or at least more often, since I'm starting to write longer chapters... I hope you've been enjoying the story! Comment and vote so I know that you actually like the story! Love you! :***

_**Melanie's POV**_

I can't believe this. I just got a boyfriend and was finally really happy for once and then I found out that my family is not actually my family.

And then there was Andrew. What was his deal? I don't know what else he could spring on me. I didn't want anything else to be sprung on me. I thought of all this as I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall from my position on the bed.

_What kind of life do I live in that causes people to lie to me all of my life?_ I wondered. I closed my eyes, thinking of all the surprising events that occured within the last two days. Maybe a nice nap would give me some relief.

_**Ian's POV**_

Ian is bored. I don't know why I just thought that in third person. It seemed to fit. I don't have anything to do. Anthony's out with Elise so I'm all alone in the Smosh house. Maybe I should make an "Ian is Bored" video. Nah. I guess the only other thing I can think of is to call Melanie and have her come over. Yeah! Yeah, I'll do that!

I called Melanie to see if it was alright with her. She seemed a little off but she agreed to come over. I'll have to ask her what's up when she comes over.

_**Melanie's POV**_

Ringing filled my ears as I received a call. I answered it and it was Ian. He invited me over to the Smosh house and I decided to go. I should get out of the house and try to distract myself from this family crisis. I was also really happy to see Ian. He was my boyfriend after all.

I left the house without a word to my family and rushed over to Ian's. I needed to get my mind off of all the family drama that had unfolded recently. Besides, this was the first time I was going to Ian's house! I tried to rid my mind of my family and started thinking of Ian. Before I knew it I was at his house, knocking on his front door.

Ian answered the door and greeted me. "Come on in, Mel." I blushed. This was the first time he called me Mel. I walked in and took a look around.

"So this is where you make your videos?" I asked, walking further in.

"It is." He smiled.

"Wow. I bet you've had a lot of good times here."

"Too many to count." He said, looking at different places in the house. "Never mind that, though. What do you want to do?" He turned to me.

"How about you give me a tour around the house?" I wanted to explore the place that my boyfriend did most of his work in.

"If it's a tour you want, then a tour you'll get." He smiled and interlocked his fingers with mine.

He guided me through all of the rooms of the house, explaining their purpose and occasionally making references to Smosh videos. Now that I had watched all of their videos, I really loved seeing it all. The last stop was Ian's room. We walked inside and I realized that they even used this room for their Smosh videos. It amazed me that Ian and Anthony were so devoted to their jobs that they would even film in their own rooms.

I spun in a circle, looking at all the decorations and toys that adorned the walls and shelves. It was evident that Ian was a big Pokemon fan. I chuckled quietly to myself. He was such a nerd.

"What's so funny?" He asked, now standing in front of me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, eh?" He let go of my hand and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Are you sure about that?"

I could feel my heart racing, but decided to play it cool. "I'm sure." I stared into his piercing blue eyes.

He lifted my face to his and our lips met, resulting in my heartbeat increasing even more. I didn't think that was possible. This never happened before. Maybe it was because we were alone. We were alone in his room. Anything could happen.

Ian slowly worked his way forwards, pushing me towards the bed. The bed was right behind me now and Ian pushed me onto it, climbing on top of me. I was hesitant, but didn't stop him. He must have noticed because he pulled away suddenly.

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "If we're taking this too fast, you should say something."

As if on cue, Anthony called out Ian's name from the other room. Before we could react, Anthony opened the door and saw us in our compromising position.

"If you told me Melanie was over, I wouldn't have come home so early. Next time, tell me, bro." Anthony shook his head and backed out of the room while we composed ourselves. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

My face felt so hot. I was sure I was blushing like crazy. I looked over to Ian whose face reacted similarly. Anthony closed the door leaving us alone again.

"I'm sorry about that." Ian apologized, his face returning to normal.

"No, it's fine. It's probably just a sign that we should take our relationship a little slower." I smiled at him. I was actually relieved when Anthony showed up. I've never gone that far with a guy and I was really nervous.

"Yeah, you're right." He looked a little disappointed so I planted a kiss on his cheek to cheer him up.

"Don't look so sad. We're supposed to be having fun!" I reminded him.

He smiled. "I'm always having fun when I'm with you." He lifted my chin up and kissed me like never before. It wasn't as passionate as our other kisses, but it was sweet enough so I knew that he loved me.

"I love you." I said and pecked his lips.

"I love you, too." He mimicked my actions. I jumped up from the bed, wanting to do something else.

"Where are you going?" He asked, also getting up.

"I'm not sure. Care to join me?"

"Of course." He said, linking our arms and lacing our fingers together. I opened the door and I headed over to another room.

"If I remember correctly this is. . ." I trailed off as I opened the door. "Anthony's room!" I walked in the door, dragging Ian along with me.

"Oh, hi." Anthony said awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour or two." I blushed and I was sure Ian was too.

"Shut up, Anthony!" Ian yelled, obviously embarrassed.

Anthony laughed and stood up from his chair. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the video we're doing this week." And so we discussed the video that we were filming, starting tomorrow. Before we knew it was almost midnight.

"Whoa." I said, surprised as I checked the time on my phone. "It's getting pretty late." I felt kind of lame saying this. I'm sure Ian and Anthony weren't worried about how late it was since they lived together, but I had my family to go home to. My family that lied to me. After thinking about it, I didn't think I was ready to go home yet. I still didn't want to face them yet.

"Awww, is it past Melanie's curfew already?" Anthony teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't listen to him." Ian gestured towards Anthony. "Do you want to go home?"

_Not exactly,_ I thought. _But where would I go?_

"Melanie?" Ian looked at me worriedly. I must have had a strange look on my face.

"I think that would be the best." I smiled at Ian.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be going now." I got up and started for the door.

"Wait!" Ian grasped my hand. "Let me walk you to your car."

We walked out of the front door which Ian closed behind him when he stopped me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He searched my face. "You've been acting kind of off today. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." I said, looking down.

He tilted my face up towards his so he was looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to pretend you're okay. I'm here for you." He smiled down at me.

"It's a long story." I'm not sure if I want to tell anyone about this yet.

"If you have a problem, then I've got all the time in the world to help you deal with it." Ian pulled me into a tight hug. In his arms felt like the safest place in the world. "How about we go talk about this inside? It's getting a little chilly out here."

I shivered realizing that it was in fact chilly. "Alright." I exhaled slowly, trying to gather my thoughts on what I was going to say. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him as we headed back inside the Smosh house.

"This is going to be a long night." I mumbled as we entered Ian's room.

"What?" I didn't mean for Ian to hear that.

"It's nothing." Ian shrugged.

_A very long night indeed._ I thought instead of said to make sure that Ian didn't hear it.

**A.N.**

**Hey guys. Sorry that it's been a while since I've posted any updates. I've been busy and didn't really have any ideas on what to write. I didn't want to make it boring so I waited until I was actually willing to put effort into writing. Also, sorry for posting this kind of late...I meant to post it earlier in the day so I'm posting it now so I don't put it off any longer. Anyway, I'll try to get back to posting daily, or at least more often, since I'm starting to write longer chapters... I hope you've been enjoying the story! Review and favorite so I know that you actually like the story! Love you! :***


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Staying up Late

_**Ian's POV**_

Melanie and I were sitting on my bed and I was starting to feel nervous. I didn't know what was wrong with Melanie. Is it something I did? I hope not. Although, I did kind of take it pretty far this afternoon. I probably made her mad! Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I can't take this waiting any longer. I have to ask her now.

Stay calm. You don't want to make her more upset than she already is. "What's wrong, Mel?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story. So, you don't have to bother yourself wi-" I stopped her with a kiss.

"Don't say things like that! You are the most important person in my life. It's not a bother to help you with your issues."

"Thanks, Ian. That means a lot to me." She smiled. It didn't seem like I was the problem, so that was good.

"Now tell me, what's up? What's got you down?"

"Well, my family. . .isn't really my family." My eyes widened but I waited for her explanation.

She told me the story about how her family lied to her. I really didn't know what to say. I was just so shocked about the whole thing. I couldn't be feeling as bad as Melanie though.

"How do you feel about it?" I want to be able to help her with her feelings.

"I'm just really confused. I can't talk to my family about it yet because I just feel so betrayed. How could they do something like this?" Tears started to spill from her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked, now sobbing.

I wiped the tears off her face and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know, Mel. I don't know." I had never been in a situation like this before and I didn't know what to do. The only thing I knew is that if I were in her place, I'd want someone to be there to support me. That's how I could help.

"I don't really know what to do, but no matter what, I'll be here for you. I love you."

"Thank you, Ian. You're an amazing boyfriend. I love you, too." Her voice was thick from crying but that didn't matter. The words she said made me feel like the happiest man in the world.

Melanie was beginning to calm down now. I was still holding her in my arms and wouldn't let go until she was okay. I glanced at my alarm clock to see the time and it was four in the morning. I was surprised but it was fine since I was helping Melanie. Then I remembered that we had filming tomorrow.

I looked down at Melanie who was silent. She must have fallen asleep. I tucked her in my bed and headed for the couch. I didn't want her thinking I did anything to her while she slept. _Tomorrow was going to be a long day._ I thought.

***The Next Day***

I woke when I heard Anthony shouting at me.

"Wake up! We gotta film today!" His voice rang in my ears.

"Alright. I'm up. I'm up."

"Dude. You look like hell. Why'd you sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't get too much sleep last night." I yawned. "Melanie's in my room."

"Oh, is she?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"It's not what you're thinking." I glared at him. He was always thinking like that, and I suppose I was too, but that wasn't the point.

"Whatever you say." He disappeared into the kitchen and I went to my room to wake Melanie up.

I approached Melanie and heard her saying something in her sleep. I was curious so I let her continue as I listened.

"Ian, stop it." I heard her say. "That tickles!" I laughed quietly as she went on with similar phrases.

After snapping a few pictures of her delightful little face and chuckling at her ridiculous outbursts, I finally shook her. She groaned and didn't budge.

"Melanie. Wake up." I shook her gently again.

"I don't want to." She grumbled and rolled over so she was facing away from me.

I reached my arm under Melanie's legs and she shuffled around. I put my other arm under her back and lifted her up. Her eyes flew open and she looked around trying to see what happened.

_**Melanie's POV**_

"Ian, put me down!" I demanded, squirming in Ian's arms.

"Not until we're in the kitchen." He smirked while I continued to wiggle, trying to free myself from his grasp.

I groaned, I just wanted to be put down. Once in the kitchen, he set me down and Anthony gave us a look like we had the plague and shook his head.

"What are you looking at, Anthony?" Ian was already annoyed. Anthony scowled at him.

I looked from Ian to Anthony. I'm not quite sure what was going on in my head but I just had the greatest idea. "Boys, calm down." I pulled the two of them towards one another. "I want you to apologize properly." I gave an evil smile. "Now kiss!"

I pushed Ian and Anthony into each other, they were unable to stop me since I acted quickly. Both of them turned a deep shade of red and turned away from each other.

"I can't believe that just happened!" I exclaimed, not really knowing how I had the nerve to do that. "Ever since I became a devoted fan to you guys I started shipping Ianthony!" I squeaked and jumped up and down a few times because I realized that one of my fantasies came to life.

"Aren't you dating Ian though? Wouldn't you be kind of. . . Against that?" Anthony inquired.

"Not exactly. I have no problem with him having a homosexual relationship on the side." I smiled.

Ian shook his head and placed his hand on the small of my back, drawing me closer to him. He kissed me passionately, like Anthony wasn't even in the room.

"What was that for?" I asked, now confused.

"Well, I had to get Anthony's taste out of my mouth somehow, didn't I?" He smirked.

My expression turned from a playful one to a disturbed one. Anthony must have seen this because he said: "Hey, I don't taste that bad, do I?"

"No, you don't." I winked at Anthony. That didn't seem like my typical response either. What was up with me today?

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" Ian started getting angry. It was so cute when he was jealous.

"Oh shut up, you know I love you." I kissed Ian, trying to reassure him. He seemed a little surprised.

"Get a room, you two." Anthony commanded as he exited the kitchen.

_Something is wrong with me today. _I thought as I watched Anthony leave. I'm not usually this weird. I'll have to talk to Ian about it later. For now, we should just get on with our day.

_**Ian's POV**_

We ate breakfast and got ready for the day in peace. Once we were done, we started filming. I wasn't sure how well Melanie would act since it was her first time but she was actually pretty good. I was surprised as well as relieved because we wouldn't have to edit her out. That would have sucked. Recently, Anthony wasn't editing as much so I had to help out too. He must be spending more time with Elise.

At the end of the shoot, I was tired as ever. Only getting a few hours of sleep at night does not feel good. I looked over at Melanie who was talking and laughing with Anthony. _She's always having a good time._ I thought and smiled. I walked to where they were standing to retrieve my girlfriend.

"Oh, Ian, there you are!" She grabbed my hand and began playing with it. "Anthony was just telling me about the story from last year's vidcon."

My eyes widened. He couldn't be telling her _that_ story, could he? He wouldn't be that mean, right? Then again, this was Anthony we were talking about. He might do anything to embarrass me. "Which story?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping it wasn't the one that I thought it was.

"The one where you were a pretty princess." Melanie giggled while I gulped, my face getting redder by the minute.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about. T-that never happened." I tried to cover it up but I'm sure my attempt was futile. Melanie had found out one of my most embarrassing moments.

"Yeah you do. Don't lie to your girlfriend." Anthony said, smug as ever. "In case you need help remembering, I'll tell you the story again. We were walking to the tables where we were going to have our signing and you ran into Danisnotonfire. He then spilled his fruit punch all down your white shirt. We didn't have anything for you to change into except the princess costume in the car from that one "Ian is Bored" video so you were forced to change into it." He observed my face, watching my expression go from embarrassment to wrath. "You're telling me you don't remember _that_?"

"Anthony!" I screamed, getting more angry by the second. "Why would you tell her that?!"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make you mad." He smirked and walked away smoothly. I started after him but Melanie hugged me from behind, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Ian." She called sweetly.

"Yes." I said curtly, not meaning too but I was still fuming about what Anthony did.

I turned around so I could see her angelic face which was now frowning. "Don't be so mean." She whined which was absolutely adorable.

I smiled and brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry. Anthony just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Don't worry about him. I really think it's hilarious that you had to wear a princess costume but I won't judge you for that because there really is nothing else you could have done." She beamed.

"I feel the same way. So much so, that I think you should tell me some of your embarrassing stories." I waited for a story.

"Now that's different." She looked around, avoiding my eyes.

She started to walk away but I caught her arm and pulled her back towards me. "No, no, no. Let's be fair now, Mel. Tell me some of yours."

"How about another time?" She asked frantically.

"Have it your way. Since you won't tell me, there will be punishment." I rubbed my hands together evilly.

"What kind of punishment?" She sounded nervous now.

"You'll find out later." I winked at her. She just shook her head and went into another room.

I followed Melanie into the other room. It turns out she went into my bedroom. _How convenient._ I thought. At first she didn't notice me so I snuck up behind her.

"Ian!" Melanie called out, not knowing I was right behind her. She turned around and saw me but before she could scream I brought my lips to hers. _Time for punishment. _I thought.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ooooh, what's going on with Melanie? And what kind of punishment is Ian talking about? Hmm, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and comment what you think will happen in the next one! Love you guys, byee ;***


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Let's Do It

**_Melanie's POV_**

I turned around, not expecting to see Ian there and started to scream. I felt my heart leap out of my chest. Before the scream could leave my mouth, Ian pushed his lips onto mine and started kissing me.

"Holy crap, Ian! You scared me!" I exclaimed after pulling away.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mel. How about I make it up to you?" Ian started kissing my neck and worked his hands under my shirt, on my waist.

I was starting to get really nervous now. "Ian, I don't know if I'm ready for this." I was still thinking logically but I wasn't sure how long that would last.

"You never know until you try." He replied seductively, moving his hands further up my shirt.

"Ian." No response.

"_Ian._" I repeated, still getting no response. Since he still wouldn't stop, I just gave up. If I really needed to, I could stop him. Plus, today I'm acting out of character so why not give it a try?

**Sometime Later**

"That was. . ." Ian trailed off, still breathing heavily.

"Amazing." I finished.

Ian turned towards me now. "I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Ian." I snuggled into his side. He was so warm.

I heard Ian's breathing slow and his eyes shut. He must have fallen asleep. He was so adorable when he slept. I decided to sleep to and so I did.

_**Ian's POV**_

I woke up and saw Melanie with her arm around my chest. _I'm so glad we did that. _I thought. Melanie's the best girlfriend in the world. I kissed the top of her head and she began to stir in her sleep. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Ian" She muttered groggily.

"Yes, Mel?"

"What happened yesterday?"

I blinked, surprised at what she said. "You mean, you don't remember?"

She shook her head. "Not really. It all seems to be a blur."

"We filmed for the video yesterday and then. . ."

"And then what?"

"And then. . . We did it."

Melanie's eyes widened. "What?! How come I can't remember any of this?!"

"I don't know! You seemed fine yesterday, aside from a few weird things."

"Like what?"

"Well, you made me and Anthony kiss. That wasn't fun. No fun at all."

"I did that? What the heck kind of drug was I on?! You didn't do anything to me, did you?" She pointed her finger accusingly at me.

"Of course not! I have no idea how this happened!"

Suddenly a phone started ringing. It was Melanie's phone so she picked it up and answered it. I could hear yelling from the caller. They didn't sound too happy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would matter!" More yelling.

"Right now? But I'm busy!" Louder yelling.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What happened?" It didn't seem too good from what I could hear.

"My 'parents' are freaking out because I haven't been home."

"I guess it's time for you to go home then. . ." I frowned, not wanting Melanie to go home yet.

She also frowned. "I don't want to."

I gave her a quick kiss. "You're going to get in more trouble if you don't go home."

A look of realization crossed her face. "I guess I ought to get going then."

Melanie snatched my hand and dragged me along with her as she retrieved her things and went out the front door.

"Good luck at home." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

"You can come over here anytime you need to for anything you need."

"For anything?" She winked at me.

I chuckled. "For anything." I returned the wink.

I watched as she drove off, towards her house, hoping she would be okay at home.

"There's nothing I can do now but wait." I said to myself and walked back inside my house.

**A.N.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! Remember review and favorite so I know I should keep writing! Love you guys! ;***


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Forbidden Love

**_Melanie's POV_**

I drove home as quickly as possible, wanting to get the scolding over with quickly. I knew my parents were really pissed at this point. Once I pulled into the driveway, I hopped out of my car and walked to the front door. I stood there just breathing for a good 3 minutes before I got the guts to open the door.

"I'm home." I stated.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" My mother yelled at me.

I sighed. "I spent some time at Elise's house."

My father walked into the room with a look of relief on his face. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Can't. . . breathe." I managed to choke out while he squeezed the life out of me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and let go of me. "I'm just so glad you're home."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied unenergetically.

"What's with the attitude, Mel?" Mother asked.

I stared at the floor. "Well, it's hard to feel like you're family after the news."

"Oh, honey." Mother said in that British accent of hers while hugging me. "You don't need to have the same blood to be family, we just need the same heart."

"The same heart?" I asked.

"Yes. When we share the same heart, we all feel the connection and know that we love each other very much."

Something still didn't seem quite right but I decided to ignore it for the time being. My family was almost back to normal. Although I don't think it will ever go back to how it was. That doesn't seem possible.

I texted Ian and told him everything was alright and he was also relieved.

After a few minutes of chatting about what had been going on in our lives, Andrew walked in the front door, breathing heavily.

"What happened, Andrew?" Mother asked.

"It's nothing." He replied. "Melanie, come with me."

Before I said anything Andrew grabbed my wrist and took me back outside, shutting the door behind us. He told me to get in the car rather sternly so I complied and waited for him to get in.

Andrew started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said with a blank expression and kept driving.

About 45 minutes later he pulled over in the middle of nowhere and turned the car off.

"What's happeni-" I was cut off as Andrew pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me.

I shoved him off, fighting my inner desire. "What are you doing?!"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He sighed. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Hold on a second." I had no idea where I was going with this. "I never said that." Oh crap, what am I doing?

Andrew's eyes filled with hope. "What are you saying then?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know, that after all of these years, I-I felt something for you." I managed to say. After saying it out loud, I realized how true the words really were.

"Really? This is great! Ever since we were little I have always liked you, though I couldn't do anything about it since you were brought into our family and I had to act like you were my sister."

"Hold on a minute, Andrew." I stopped him. "I said there was something between us, but I'm with Ian right now."

His eyes lost their sparkle and his expression looked almost depressed. "Oh," was all he said.

"Andrew, look." I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "I like you but I also like Ian. I can't just forget about everything I have with him."

"I see you're point." He said and his face lifted a little. "Well," he started. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you forget." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ian may have won this round, but I'm coming back even stronger for round two!" I smiled, understanding what he had said.

"By the way, sorry about this." He apologized suddenly, confusing me yet again.

Andrew put one hand behind my neck and one on my cheek and kissed me more passionately than before. This time, I kissed back, not knowing if this would ever happen again.

It was different from when I kissed Ian. It felt more like we had known each other for our whole lives and then some, like some long-awaited event scheduled for just the two of us on this very day.

After who knows how long, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Melanie."

"I-," I started to say until he put a finger up to my lips.

"You don't have to say anything." Andrew said. "I just want you to know that." He smiled and turned the car back on.

We rode home together in silence, each with a lot to think about. When I got home, around ten at night, I ran to my bedroom and collapsed onto the floor. A bit over dramatic, but it seemed to fit the situation. I stared up at my ceiling until my eyes eventually closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

"Melanie!" I heard, slowly becoming conscious again. I felt my body being shook vigorously and cracked my eyes open. There was so much light.

"Melanie! Wake up, you little butthead!" At this I opened my eyes to see Andrew on too of me.

"Andrew? What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I shouted.

"You need to wake up!" He stood up from his position and yanked my arm upwards.

"Ow!" I yelped. "That hurts, you know?" I pulled myself upwards, using his arm as a rope.

"I'm sorry, but mom and dad are leaving and they want us to say our goodbyes." They had told us before that they were leaving today but I totally forgot about it.

"Oh crap! That's today!" I jumped out the door and ran into the living room to see my parents with packed suitcases.

"There you are, Melanie!" Mother exclaimed. "Andrew told us you were asleep so we didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, Mom, you can always bother me! Especially when you're leaving!" Despite the events in the past week or so, they were still my parents and I didn't want to see them go.

"We're going to miss you, honey." They both hugged me. "And you too, Andrew." After hugging me they moved to hug Andrew as well.

"We really ought to be going now; our flight is in half an hour." Mom stated.

"We'll be back soon for the holidays!" Dad informed us.

We watched as they walked out the door and waved goodbye.

"Oh yeah." Andrew said, looking at me. "Ian called and said he's on his way over."

"Seriously?!" Why didn't he tell me this sooner?

"Yeah, something about wanting to see you." Andrew walked toward the garage door. "I better get going then. Who knows what I might do with him around?" And with that he left.

I scrambled back into my room and threw on some decent clothes; I had still been wearing what I wore the previous day.

As soon as I had slipped on some shoes, I heard several knocks on the door. I sprinted across my living room and stopped down three steps before the door and slowed down my breathing.

I opened the door and saw a breathless Ian. It seems like he had rushed here as well.

"Melanie. I need to talk to you."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ooohh, what is Ian going to talk to her about? Sounds important :3 Lol**

**Okay you guys, I know it's been like forever since I last updated so I'm sorry. School's started again and I haven't had like any time to work on this. I wanted to get this chapter out to you so you wouldn't like die...idk... Anyway, I'm going to try to work on this story until I can get to the end of it so I don't make you all more mad. Thanks for reading! I love all of you ;) 3**


End file.
